The vast majority of present-day silicon solar cells comprise a printed and fired rear-side metallization of aluminum-containing paste and silver-containing paste. The silver-containing paste regions on the rear side are necessary for interconnecting a plurality of solar cells by conventional soldering with tin-plated copper ribbons. There are a number of problems here, however. For cost reasons and also for increasing the efficiency of solar cells it is desirable to avoid the silver paste regions on the rear side of the solar cell and to strive for a whole-area aluminum paste metallization on the rear side. For increasing the efficiency of solar cells it is advantageous, moreover, to insert a passivating dielectric layer between rear-side metallization and silicon surface. One challenge here is to realize a sufficiently high adhesion of metal layer on the dielectric layer. With the use of silver paste regions (so-called busbar regions for soldering), the adhesion is realized by the silver paste penetrating through the dielectric layer and thereby producing sufficiently high adhesion with the silicon wafer.